Norse Olympian Demigods
by Cahaya Nightdreamer
Summary: A study to see if the teenagers of Berk were really Olympian demigods…all except for one, of course. Complete!
1. Astrid Hofferson

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**This is something I'm trying out…based on something I read before. **

Astrid Hofferson

It was one day that suddenly, out of the blue, Athena decided to visit some Viking Territory. Of course, she was careful. All of the Olympians, Greek or Roman, were always careful unless they wanted some Norse God at their tail trying to catch them and send them back with a reason to start a war…well, not really. But still.

And it was there that she met Hackadee Hofferson. He was charming, yes, but he and his wife were barren. Of course, Athena found Hackadee extremely endearing, and he was sharp, smart as well, being the main strategist to help the chief.

Of course, there was more to this that had attracted Athena to the Viking, but it was hard to say.

And when he met her in the woods, it was nearly love at first sight.

Hackadee refused to betray his wife's trust, something which Athena found oddly refreshing, and she promised him a baby within the next year. Of course, Hackadee had been cautious, but had been kind enough to offer her some fish as she looked hungry.

Athena accepted it gratefully.

She nearly choked when Hackadee asked her if she was a Norse God…maybe Freya? Athena was flattered that he thought so highly of her, since the Norse Gods were known to be more noble than the Greek/Roman Gods.

However, she politely shook her head, finished the fish, wished him luck, turned and got ready to leave, before she asked Hackadee what gender he wanted the child to be.

Hackadee had bashfully answered that he would like a girl, and so did his wife, but if she could give him any child he could be proud off, he would be eternally grateful to her.

Athena kept her promise.

9 months later, a beautiful girl named Astrid was born.

That day, Hackadee burnt his finest axe as sacrifice, praying to the goddess who gave him Astrid.

And that night, because of the axe, Athena promised the child the ability to use any axe as well as her mind.

* * *

Astrid flung her axe forward, hitting the target, before she heard a voice from beside her. "Nice shot." She smirked at Hiccup.

"Jealous?"

Hiccup frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "In your dreams."

Astrid smirked once more, before turning to tug her axe out of the target. "So, what's up?"

"I need to scout out some islands further away. I might be gone for a few days, and I don't necessarily want to bring everyone…"

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "You want me to take over the Academy while you're gone."

Hiccup smiled nervously. "Technically, that was the original plan, but my dad said that your dad can take care of the Academy. So…do you want to come with me? I need a strategist anyway, and you seem like the best choice."

The demigoddess didn't take long to answer. With a quick yes, and turned and approached Stormfly. "When do we go?"


	2. Fishlegs Ingerson

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Fishlegs Ingerson

Athena visited Berk once again. After Hackadee, she decided so see if there was any other people she could help, feeling generous for once.

And she met another father, who looked at her, and amused her with his high-pitched voice and his intelligence, able to say any thing from a book, front to back. It reminded her of the harpy that could do that. What was her name…oh right. Ella. She was currently with the other harpies.

Well, back to topic.

Feeling generous (what was with her today? Could be because Annabeth was born, daughter of her favourite mortal partner?), she decided to grant him a child. One that would probably be a lot like him than her.

Of course, in 9 months, the same thing happened.

Hackadee and Meatleg Ingerson exchanged stories, and Meatleg, burnt his favourite book to the goddess, who accepted it.

* * *

Fishlegs sighed as he flipped the pages of his book. He was young, and smart, yes, but the other Vikings didn't accept him for it.

The only reason they did was because of his size, and how he seemed to scare away any animals.

That was unfair, of course. Fishlegs desperately wanted to examine them and write a book about them. He jumped as he heard a voice from behind him. "What are you reading?" He turned, and was met with deep green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Hiccup."

The chief's son smiled briefly, before looking at the book. "A book about dragons?"

"_The_ Book of Dragons."

Hiccup leaned forward, interested. "Does it have any stories in it?"

"No." Fishlegs shook his head. "Only facts."

This seemed to disappoint Hiccup, who, even for his 5 years, was scrawny and weak. Messy auburn hair fell into his eyes as he looked down. "Oh. Ok. Bye Fishlegs."

It was only after Hiccup left that Fishlegs noticed that the boy was the only child who actually called him by his real name.


	3. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

**AN: Ok, I know that this is different, but I just ****_can't_**** visualise either Stoick or Valka/Valhallarama cheating on each other, since they love each other…so I made do.**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III:

Hephaestus hadn't meant to, of course. He had briefly wandered into the territory of the Norse Gods, and had found himself following Athena (Guess she wasn't daddy's nice little girl anymore), and had found himself face to face with a fierce looking woman.

She was lean and lithe, but looked strong, which Hephaestus found strange. Vikings were usually large and bulky. But this woman was strong. She was smart.

It didn't take long for Hephaestus to fall in love with her.

However, she refused his advances, and had headed back home to Berk, informing him that she had a husband to return to.

Hephaestus started following her around. He sensed that sometimes, she knew that he was following her, but he couldn't care less. Soon, he found the name of the mysterious woman. She was the wife of the chief of the Village, and her name was Valka.

The name reminded him of the Valkyries that helped the Norse Gods, and he shuddered for a second.

When the child was born, Hephaestus took pity on him. The boy was left-handed, which was considered weird amongst the Vikings, and was scrawny as opposed to the other bulky children. But Valka loved him dearly. The boy had clearly inherited his mother's looks and figure. He was thin and scrawny, but lithe, and his green eyes resembled his mother's.

When Athena and Hephaestus met, they talked about the child, before each blessing him.

Of course, Hiccup could never know. And neither did Valka.

Instead, Valka encouraged the little boy's curiosity (something taken from Athena), and also delighted in his inventions, which were remarkable for his young age (something he got from Hephaestus). The boy was happy around his mother, before the mother got lost at sea.

Killed, most likely.

Of course, Hephaestus and Athena knew differently, and stopped the husband from throwing himself off the cliff.

What would happen to the child then?

* * *

Gobber shuffled through the papers, looking in awe at the different sketches, so intricate, and so detailed. Each invention that Hiccup had planned was sophisticatedly planned out to the very last detail.

When the dragons had joined them, but Hiccup was still unconscious, Gobber had taken the sheets and showed them to Stoick, who was just as stunned at the sketches.

Of course, there were others.

Some of Stoick, some of Gobber. Some of the children were thrilled at the portraits, and took it up. Snotlout, however, dropped his when he found out that Hiccup had drew it. Astrid had hugged hers close, and had carried around with her that day.

Even though left-handed, Hiccup had done a very fine job, one that his mother would be proud off…if she could be there to be proud of.

"Hey! Hiccup!" Hiccup turned at the call, seeing the group of teenagers run towards him.

"Hey guys."

"Listen." Astrid was breathing hard, like she had run a lot. "Tomorrow is your dad's birthday, right?"

"Mmhmm, last time I checked." Hiccup sighed. "And I _still_ haven't got him a present."

"Good." Tuffnut spoke up. "Neither do we."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but Astrid continued talking. "So we thought…what if you drew a picture of him?"

"What?" Hiccup asked, frowning.

"Draw a picture of him! With your mom." Astrid looked at him. "He'll love it!"

"And add our names to it." Snotlout added.

Hiccup was nodding slowly. "Yes! That's a brilliant idea! Thanks, Astrid!" He took off, with Snotlout shouting after him.

"You'll add our names, right?"

"Only Astrid's!"

"Why?!" Ruffnut asked incredulously.

"Because she thought of it!"


	4. Ruffnut & Tuffnut Thorston

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston:

Eris was taking a stroll around the Viking territory. Of course, after seeing Zeus' little girl and ugly boy here, she decided to go.

She laughed wickedly as she saw a single woman, tired out, walk around, and knock into someone, causing chaos.

Gods, that woman was clumsy.

Eris grinned as she bit into one of her apples.

Maybe she should help the lady a bit…

* * *

"Ruff! Tuff!" Both ran to where Hiccup was standing, arms folded, expression furious. "What were you doing?!"

"Nothing!" They both shook their heads.

Astrid looked at them. "You should just admit that you did it."

"No." Both chorused simultaneously.

Snotlout snorted. "You should, you know. You don't know what Astrid's like when she's angry."

"Uh, yeah we do. She's always angry with _you_."

"They have a point." Fishlegs conceded.

Hiccup growled. "If you don't admit it this instant that you did it…"

"We did it!" Both of them shrieked simultaneously at the murderous glare that he had, and the steely glint in his eyes.

Gobber walked out. "Well done, Hiccup." He turned to the twins. "You two are cleaning this place, from top to bottom, and if it still doesn't smell right after it, you will continue to clean it!" Both twins groaned at Gobber, but when they turned to Hiccup, they hastily nodded.

"Good." Hiccup ground out as he stomped off onto Toothless, and took off into the sky.

"Why're you so scared of _him_?" Snotlout asked, eyebrow raised.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were looking at him like he was crazy. "You never saw him angry before, did you?" Snotlout shook his head even as Gobber joined in the conversation.

"And you'd be smart not to. Lad has inherited _both_ his mother _and_ father's glare. And trust me when I say this: Valka and Stoick are both very scary, but combined, that just freaks anyone out. In fact, when he was 6, he managed to pull a confession out of Geona."

"Of…of _Geona_? When he was _6_?!" Astrid asked incredulously.

"Don't mention it to her. She's annoyed at the fact. And Mildew as well." Gobber chuckled.

"What did he do to Mildew?"

"He made Mildew apologise to Valka's grave when he insulted her after…you know." He turned suddenly.

"Where're the twins?!"

They looked around, and turned to the right as they heard an explosion of screams. "My guess…that way." Fishlegs pointed.


	5. Snotlout Jorgenson

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Snotlout Jorgenson:

Snotlout was the very proud demigod son of Ares. Ares was visiting the area one day, to see the woman that Hephaestus had suddenly respected, and saw her arguing heatedly with another woman, the woman…Val was it? holding her baby in her arms.

Ares smirked at the child currently in his mother's stomach.

Maria Jorgenson was a pretty girl, yes, but she could scream when she wanted to. And she wanted to now.

In fact, the villagers were starting to crowd around, with Hiccup looking puzzled in his mother's arms. He made a small crooning noise, and Valka's face instantly softened, and she rocked him gently, before turning murderous again when she faced Maria, storming off.

Ares looked at the child in Maria's stomach.

There was a rule yes, about this, but surely Ares could break it? After all, Athena broke a law. Daddy's little girl had broken a law, so what about him?

Using an old power in order to claim the child currently growing as his, he smirked, and turned around. The boy wouldn't be scrawny like the disappointment of Hephaestus or Athena.

Instead, Snotlout would grow to be a warrior.

* * *

Snotlout fought hard. And when he fought, he fought with everything that he got. Well, except for Astrid. But she was a girl, for goodness sake.

Whenever he could, he would try to make Hiccup's life miserable. After all, Athena and Ares didn't get along did they? He smirked as Hiccup groaned from underneath him. Training this time meant that he had the unfortunate partner which was his cousin.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, a leg kicked up, and kicked into his back. Hiccup rolled out from underneath it, and sat, gasping for breath.

Astrid applauded. "Well done, Hiccup."

Snotlout glowered. He was not going to be defeated by Hiccup the _Useless_. Without hesitation, he lunged at Hiccup, punching him square in the jaw, before being tackled himself by Toothless as the dragon growled at him.

Hookfang eyed him suspiciously, and made to move him, but one glare from the Nightfury, and the Monstrous Nightmare backed away hastily.

"Hey hey, bud, it's fine." Toothless turned, eyes wide. Snotlout could never get used to how fast Toothless could go from murderous legendary dragon to innocent little dragon the next. As much as he wanted to deny it, Hiccup _did_ have a way with dragons.

Snotlout growled, but turned anyway. This happened on a daily basis.

Not Hiccup defeating him, of course, but Snotlout getting hurt by the dragon for hurting Hiccup.

But he was a Jorgenson, and a Jorgenson never gives up.


	6. Norse, Greeks & Romans

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

It was only when they were teleported to Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter that they realised their parentage. At least, all of them except for Hiccup did.

Hiccup, though was different, and both the Athena and Hephaestus Cabin tried to gain his attention. Hephaestus succeeded for about an hour, with their forge, but then Athena Cabin managed to snag him back by the blueprints they had.

Percy shook his head, all of them looking at Leo and Annabeth, who looked amused as Hiccup was literally pulled from each Cabin, Fishlegs and Astrid (half-siblings), looked on in amusement.

Hiccup being a Viking, son of a chief and his mother, a friend to the dragons who knew more about them than any other (who sometimes seemed more dragon than human), tamer of the Nightfury, and blessed by Athena _and_ Hephaestus was a powerful being.

His dragon, of course, refused to leave his side, and watched curiously, crooning concerned as he watched his friend being dragged here and there.

Annabeth watched the creature with fascination. "A Nightfury."

Percy sighed. "Please don't bore Hiccup with a long lecture about the Nightfury."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him as Percy smirked. They turned back, laughing as they saw Toothless snag Hiccup, and both of them went flying up into the sky. Hiccup had accepted this very easily, but his friends didn't. Of course, Snotlout was pleased to see some other demigods who could fight like him, but he was still uncomfortable.

It was because, Astrid later told them, that Hiccup's mother, Valka, (who had come with them and was now talking with Chiron, oh wait. She's arguing with Mr. D now about Hiccup, gods, that woman was fierce when it came to her son) was very open-minded to things, and so was he, after helping the dragons.

Valka got along with most people well, and her dragon became more comfortable around the demigods, though it was always on alert whenever Valka disappeared from view, and would try to find her, though it would stay on one spot if Valka asked it to.

Toothless was a different matter. He didn't stay where Hiccup told him to stay. Instead, he followed Hiccup everywhere he went, and even slept on the roof of the Cabin that Hiccup was staying in (No wait, that was the Big House. The other Cabins were destroyed whenever Hiccup tried to sleep in one by Toothless).

Jason sighed. "Are you sure that they can help us defeat this Drago and Kronos?"

"Yes." Rachel didn't even turn to them as she answered. And she now pointed at Hiccup. "And he will be the one to kill them."

* * *

**AN: And that's the last of it…wanted to have a chapter when they are all together. Just so we're clear, this is sometime after HTTYD 2, and after HoO. Might go into a deeper and more developed plot when I feel like it, but for now, I'm satisfied. Thank you all for reading! **


	7. Bonus Chapter - The Defeat of Gaea

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I wasn't planning on writing this extra chapter (a sort of bonus), but a few nights ago, I had a dream about this…_literally_. I dreamt this all up, but this isn't as accurate as the dream, because of the fact that I finished writing it about a week after I had the dream. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed (greatly appreciated), and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Gods." Annabeth Minerva Chase whispered, from where she was trapped inside the cage. Fear welled up in her, but she firmly pushed it down. She looked at her opponent: The Earth Mother, The Goddess of the Earth herself, Gaea.

She turned, suddenly alerted of a sharp 'Hey!' of a voice that she knew so much, and relief coursed through her as she saw her boyfriend, Perseus Achilles Jackson, getting up beside her. His eyes met hers, and he smiled the crooked grin that she loved so much.

"Where're the others?"

Percy sighed. "Caught. And Hiccup…" He turned to the side, face dejected, and Annabeth felt her face fall as she did the same. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, was chained on top of a dragon, a large magnificent one, and all the spectators that were watching included monsters, chained demigods, Titans, Primordials, Vikings, but, most importantly, the chained Gods of Olympus themselves.

"Gods." Annabeth whispered. They were hopeless in this.

The fight that ensured next was violent. Annabeth was the one who planned the attacks and attacked secretly, while Percy was the main force against Gaea, the only thing that was letting them stand a chance against the Earth Mother.

During the battle, Annabeth noticed something about Gaea - she was favouring her right more than her left. On closer inspection as she darted around Gaea, she noticed a nick in her side. How that got there, Annabeth didn't know, but she managed to make her way over, sliding underneath Percy and Gaea's locked blades, stabbing her dagger inside.

Gaea screamed in agony, before disappearing into the ground.

But this seemed to easy.

Then, all of a sudden, a massive earthquake shook the stadium. This was enough for Toothless to escape form his bonds, running to Hiccup with his tail flying out behind him before he started clawing his way up the gigantic dragon's back, releasing Hiccup from his bonds. Hiccup petted Toothless' nose quickly, before trying to hold on, moving over to where he presumed the ear was.

Not hesitating, he started to murmur in the dragon's ear.

Almost immediately, the dragon calmed down underneath Hiccup's reassuring touch, and the calmness of his voice. Toothless stood beside his friend, ready to take Hiccup away the moment the dragon showed defiance of any sort.

It wasn't necessary.

Hiccup turned to Percy and Annabeth, his eyes widening, mouth opening in a wordless shout as Percy and Annabeth barely dodged an attack from Gaea in time. Without hesitation, Hiccup exchanged a look with the dragons caged, who seemed to understand what he was requesting. They shrugged themselves free of their bonds.

Then the large giant dragon spewed fire everywhere.

The dragons immediately picked up several demigods/gods/Vikings immediately, flying up high into safety, while Hiccup boarded Toothless, and with a quick pat to the dragon's side, flew up. The dragon stopped, and everyone could finally appreciate the damage done.

Nothing remained.

Percy gazed in astonishment at Hiccup, who had single-handedly taken out an entire army of Primordials and Titans by managing to tame a fearsome dragon.

His respect grew for Hiccup as he remembered what Rachel had told him.

_And he will be the one to kill Gaea._


End file.
